Soichiro Kurebayashi
Soichiro Kurebayashi (紅林 奏一郎,, Kurebayashi Sōichirō) is the deceased older brother of Teru Kurebayashi. Despite of being an university dropout and referred as idiot by his co-workers, he was well-respected and admired as a notable genius computer engineer. He led a team of engineers that included Tasuku Kurosaki and Riko Onizuka, who became his girlfriend. Appearance Personality Notorious for his bad sense of direction, he loves to give everyone nicknames and generally acts rather silly around those he cares about. Soichiro cares greatly for his sister and Kurosaki and is always affectionate towards them. While is depicted as a cheerful and somewhat idiotic man, he is capable of being serious and upstanding. Throughout the story, Soichiro has been shown to be both extremely perceptive yet sensitive towards others, and was admired as a natural leader. However, he often kept his anxieties to himself, not wishing to burden those he loved with his own personal troubles. History Before his death, Soichiro supposedly developed software that was to sell for a very high price, but mysteriously disappeared. However, it is believed that the software is actually related to Soichiro's act of solving the virus code "Jack Frost" that Kurosaki had originally developed, which a number of unscrupulous developers aligned with a corrupt politician have been determined to revive for their own purposes. Despite his own ailing health resulting from a stomach tumour, Soichiro invested the rest of his life into solving the code to stop "Jack Frost" and save Kurosaki. By the time Kurosaki was aware of Soichiro's sacrifice, Soichiro was already in the terminal stages of his illness, during which he forced the role of DAISY onto Kurosaki. Convincing him using some form of guilt, Kurosaki has openly admitted that he was in some way responsible for Soichiro's death. When Soichiro died, he left only a cell phone to Teru, promising her that if she needed anything, she would have DAISY to help and protect her. Even though his last words to Kurosaki appear to be cold-hearted, it is implied that he did not say them to be cruel, but to remind Kurosaki that should never endure all the burdens in his life alone. Relationships Teru Kurebayashi As Teru's older brother, Soichiro shared a close and loving relationship with her. After the death of their parents, Soichiro gave up a promising chance to study in university in order to work and support Teru, who was still in junior high school. He was notably very affectionate toward her and though most people recalled Soichiro as a serious and dedicated man, Teru has memories of him being silly and is well aware of his sense of humour. He did not hesitate to express his love for his sister, apparently often shouting "Teru is mine!" to sunsets, becoming depressed with she ignored his attempts to make her laugh with hand puppets, and announcing anything that Teru didn't have (specifically breasts) were therefore evil. However, Teru appreciated his kind gestures, such as when he would place his forehead against her to transfer "alpha waves" and write silly songs for her birthday. While Teru was irritated with his frivolous nature, she also knew that her brother was responsible and worked hard and wanted her to be happy and she still takes his wisdom and kindness to heart. Tasuku Kurosaki Kurosaki first met Soichiro when Kurosaki was assigned to work as part of Soichiro's team at Kenbashi Electronics. Because of Soichiro's easy going nature, everyone on the team was surprised when Soichiro was uncharacteristically harsh with Kurosaki, whose history intimidated other employees at the company. However, Soichiro's coldness had been an attempt to force Kurosaki to stand up for himself, which succeeded. Soichiro revealed that he knew about Kurosaki's attempts to clear his father's name and that Kurosaki had struggled profoundly on his own. The two became very close afterward, with Riko often likening their relationship to brothers. Soichiro frequently teased Kurosaki about the possibility of letting Kurosaki date his younger sister and became very protective towards Kurosaki. In turn, Kurosaki deeply admired Soichiro and had hoped that he would be able to work with Soichiro when the older man was given an opportunity to work with Hideo Midorikawa. Before Soichiro passed away, he charged Kurosaki with the responsibility of watching over Teru, using the identity of DAISY. Riko Onizuka Riko was Soichiro's girlfriend of three years; they were coworkers at Kenbashi Electronics. They shared a strong relationship and even after he passed away, Riko still holds a deep affection for him. During their time together, Riko has mentioned that he would never remember anyone's birthday (except Teru), though Riko eventually learned all his weakness. Riko also mentioned that they were planning to get married, though Soichiro had put it off claiming he couldn't marry until Teru had. He also calls her Rikopin when he's in a good mood, and described her as the best woman he ever knew. Gallery Soichiro Kurebayashi/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stub